Berry, Honey, and Poppy A Bad mixture
by Mysticbreeze327
Summary: Its a honeyxberryxpoppy story. Berrynose loves Honeyfern. Honeyfern dies. Berrynose loves Poppyfrost. They have kits. How does Honeyfern feel?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Warriors… Erin Hunter does

Honeyfern stretched out on the warm rock beside with her mate Berrynose and her friend Lionblaze and purred contently. Life was good. Warm weather, good prey, healthy kits, and good friends, what more did the clan need? She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds relishing the feeling of the warm rock.  
Berrynose nudged her gently. "Look," he mewed, pointing at Millie's kits that were playing in the clearing near. He leaned closer and purred into her ear, "We'll have kits like that one day."

Honeyfern felt happiness bloom in her belly. "I'd like that she purred," and rubbed herself contently against him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lionblaze look strangely at Berrynose, then look pained as Berrynose added, "You'll make a great mother." She wondered about it few seconds when she was distracted by a long dark shadow approaching the kits. An adder! She sprang, sensing Lionblaze behind her, and bowled Briarkit over. The snake arched its body and hovered over her. She tensed her muscles to quickly roll away, but she was to slow. The snake struck and bit her on her shoulder, its hooked fangs, cutting deeply and flowing venom into her bloodstream. She could imagine it flowing in her blood, traveling steadily to her heart… Her eyes dimmed and she could just make Berrynose killing the snake with one swift bite. Dear Berrynose… looking after her as usual. He was leaning over her frantically mewing. No Honeyfern! You can't die! Hold on! Help is coming!

Honeyfern gasped with pain. The poison was like fire. Then ice. Fire. Ice. Fire. Ice. Fire. "Help me," she screeched. She twitched and writhed in pain. "My bloods on fire! Help me, please! It hurts so much!"

Berrynose couldn't believe it. Just a few minutes ago he was sharing tongues with Honeyfern and now here she was, dying at his paws. "Do something," he begged the surrounding cats. "One of you, do something!"

Leafpool tore her pleading gaze from Cinderheart and ran her eyes over Honeyfern's body. Her eyes dimmed with sadness. She stepped back from Honeyfern's body and murmured, "Take her with pride StarClan. She saved an innocent kit from a grueling death"

Sorreltail looked disbelieving at the ThunderClan medicine cat. Her kit was dying and Leafpool wasn't doing anything! "Why aren't you doing anything," she said, her voice high pitched with desperation.

Leafpool looked down, "There is nothing I can do. The poison has taken hold of her.

Honeyfern spasmed once more and lay weakly on the ground. Her eyes glazed over.

Berrynose crept over and murmured, "We would have had wonderful kits together. Just as strong and as beautiful as you. And one day I will see you in Starclan. You saved Briarkit's life. Every cat in Starclan will honor you."

Honeyfern gave out a long sigh. She heaved one last breath and was gone.

**What do you think? This is just what happened in the book but the next chapter will be more interesting.**

_Mysticbreeze_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps, I know I haven't written for this story for like 1 ½ years, but lately I have been writing continuations for all my stories I started a loooong time ago. :D This chapter won't be as good as the next ones because I'm getting back into the rhythm of it so hold on and wait for the better ones. (and review!) Well enjoy!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

_She was floating. _She vaguely heard people calling her name being called, begging her stay, begging her not to leave them.

"Am I dead?" Honeyfern asked herself. Looking at her see-through paws she came to a conclusion. "Yep, I'm dead. Mousedung. This sucks." Honeyfern waited quietly for a StarClan member to appear, to tell her where she should go. After a few minutes she got bored and started to clean herself, stretching herself in odd positions to try to get her honey gold fur to set in the right way. "Might as well look good for the representative," she muttered.

"Honeyfern!" a little voice squealed. "I'm so glad to see you! Though I probably shouldn't, cuz your dead."

Honeyfern turned around, her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Molekit!" Rushing to her brother, she started to purr fiercely. "I can't believe you're here! Are you bringing me to StarClan!"

Her tiny brother looked at her indignantly. "What, did you think I wouldn't be here? I don't think a little kit like me should go to the other place." He tried to look innocent, rolling on his back and extending his eyes to an amazing size.

Honeyfern just purred in response. "Lead on Captain Evil!"

Molekit grinned and bounded forward his tiny paw prints filled with stars. His tail flicked in a happy way and his ears were pricked.

Honeyfern bounded in a similar fashion after him and in no time they were in a beautiful lush forest filled prey and intricate scents. "Wow" she said breathlessly.

A voice behind her caught her attention. "Welcome Honeyfern." A beautiful silver tabby padded forward from the shadows, her immaculate coat shining in the moonlight.

Looking behind her, Honeyfern realized that her brother was gone. They were alone. She studied the tabby more closely. "You know you remind me of someone. Your gray stripes are very familiar."

The tabby just smiled at her and flicked her tail encouragingly. "Come on, guess who."

"Gray stripes, gray stripe, Graystripe," Honeyfern muttered. "Graystripe! You must be Feathertail!"

Feathertail grinned. "You guessed it!"

Honeyfern stared at her curiously. "Why are you here. I'm from ThunderClan, I can't be much of interest to you."

"I beg to differ," Feathertail replied. "Come. Sit."

Honeyfern settled next to her, curious despite herself.

"You love Berrynose, do you not?"

Honeyfern fluffed up her fur. "Of course I do! Do you doubt our love? Well if that's it get ready for a pretty good fight!" She unsheathed her claws.

"Wow…" Feathertail said. Her fur stood on end. "You are as bad as you brother said you were. You're in deep. Oh first loves…"

"What do you mean _first_ loves? It's my one and only love!" Honeyfern snarled, showing wickedly sharp white teeth. "Like you ever knew anything about love!"

Feathertail's eyes widened slightly. She bowed her head shielding eyes swimming with memories. Suddenly angry she bowled Honeyfern over and stood over her, bringing her face in close. "Look here you little piece of foxdung. You know nothing, NOTHING about heartbreak and love. You only had a glimpse of it! No one knows the pain I felt!"

Honeyfern felt her anger melt away. The tabby's pain was evident and she wasn't faking. "I'm sorry," she stuttered. Exposing her neck, she waited for the blow.

"Stupid kits," a harsh voice said from the side of the clearing. A gray she cat stepped forward, her yellow eyes flicking back and forth at the two surprised she cats. "I would expect better from you Feathertail, being here so long and all. And Honeyfern!" she snapped. "You should know better than insult cats who are here to help you!"

Feathertail scrambled away from Honeyfern. "I'm sorry Yellowfang. We both didn't think."

"Yellowfang!" Honeyfern's head exploded with thoughts. This was the revered cat Firestar always talked about? Whenever she heard about StarClan cats she was told they were shining and beautiful, restored to their former youth. (If they were elders) This cat looked like she hadn't had a bath in a couple of moons.

Yellowfang chuckled. "Some cats don't want to be restored to their former-ness. I for one like the truth. Back to business. Because you have failed your task Feathertail I shall tell the story to dear old Honeyfern." The last words were said extremely sarcastically. "Feathertail here loved Crowfeather, the most obnoxious and annoying cat ever to roam the Forest…"

"Hey!" Feathertail retorted. "He's such a sweet cat when you get to know him better."

"Crowfeather?" Isn't he the WindClan cat who ran of with Leafpool?" Honeyfern queried, turning toward Feathertail.

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Yellowfang cried. "Great StarClan you two can talk. As I was saying, she fell in love with Crowfeather during the journey to the Sun-Drown place." She slapped her tail over Honeyfern's mouth to silence her. "He loved her in return, but it was not meant to be. On the way back to the old forest, Feathertail sacrificed herself to save the tribe and Crowfeather, fulfilling the Tribe's prophecy."

Managing to untangle herself from Yellowfang's tail, Honeyfern asked, "What prophecy?"

"Didn't Brambleclaw or Squirrelflight tell you?" Feathertail asked. "Well they aren't honoring my memory very well."

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "No one cares right now Feathertail. And Honeyfern, if you don't shut up I will personally make sure you get stuck somewhere that you can't talk. Anyways, Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt returned with the Clans to the Lake where Crowfeather fell in love with Leafpool. They ran off together but Leafpool, answering the call of a medicine cat, returned to care for her clan. Crowfeather found a mate in Nightcloud and had Breezepelt."

Feathertail cut in softly. "What Yellowfang is trying to say is that in a way Leafpool who can be called my "sister" because of my closeness to Sqirrelflight, took my mate from me."

"So?" Honeyfern asked. "How has this got anything to do with me?"

"Because," Feathertail said. "Poppyfrost is going to be Berrynose's new mate."

**End of Chapter. YAY!**

**I know it wasn't amazing but I swear, it will get better. Please review! **** It makes me feel happy like that smiley face. See ya next time!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


End file.
